


But Baby, It’s Warm Inside

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>schmoopy PWP set outside in the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Baby, It’s Warm Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/)**blindfold_spn** , original prompt: "Maybe starts as play and turns to more. Private. Intimate. Bonus points if big fluffy flakes continue to fall and Jensen is the one being pleasured. Not necessary but would love a schmoopy comfort scene of your choice to immediately follow."

It had been snowing all day, but since they were shooting on a closed set, they didn’t have any opportunity to steal out and really enjoy it. So the first thing they did when they got home was turn on the porch light, leave the dogs inside and have a proper snowball fight in their garden.

Neither of them was forming proper, possibly hurtful balls though. It was just a matter of slinging snow at each other. Something they never experienced growing up. Each year, it was one of the few real treats of living up in Canada.

Feeling the exhaustion of a long day creeping in, Jensen caved first and dropped down to lie in the snow. He closed his eyes and made a snow angel, feeling young and blissful, laughing when the snow started to fall again, thick flakes hitting his face and tangling in his eyelashes.

Jared sneaked up on him, prepared to dump a huge load of snow on him, then drop down as well and rub it in his face and under his clothes, but seeing Jensen happy like this stopped him dead in his tracks and he once again marveled at how incredibly pretty he was. “Jensen…” his heart was trip-hammering in his chest and he dropped the snow carelessly a few feet away from them.

Jensen blinked, looking up at him. “Jay?” He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

“So pretty,” Jared dropped to his knees right next to him. “God, Jensen.”

Closing his eyes again, Jensen flushed. He wasn’t good at handling compliments, especially those coming from Jared. His chest clenched. “Am not,” he deflected.

“Silly,” Jared clucked his tongue, cupping Jensen’s cheek. “You’re the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

Jensen made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a whine, his eyes once again meeting Jared’s. He didn’t know what to say. With Jared, he never knew what to say when he got like this. It was just too much, the feelings overwhelming him. “Shut up, Padalecki, and kiss me.”

Jared smirked. “Since you asked so nicely.” He bent down, lips meeting Jensen’s. It was an odd angle and Jensen’s lips started to chap from the cold, but that didn’t make it any less good. Jared licked over Jensen’s bottom lip, remoisturizing it, before crawling over his body, straddling him.

“What are you doing?” Jensen asked confused, in between kisses. One hand in Jared’s hair, he used the other to push himself up on his elbow.

“Shh,” Jared soothed, pushing him back down. “Let me.” He stroked Jensen’s cheekbone, freeing him of snow, before he proceeded to kiss him. His own body was blocking the falling snow now, but Jensen’s face was still cold and wet.

“Jay,” Jensen squirmed, but he didn’t really break the kisses. “Cold.”

“Gonna warm you right up,” Jared’s hands wandered under Jensen’s shirt, pushing it up, and Jensen shivered. Jared nibbled his way down Jensen’s chin, licking snow off of his throat before stopping at his exposed collarbone.

They were both wearing their oversized set parkas and it was a great blanket for Jensen to lie on, yet still the cold started to creep in. Jared’s lips left a trail of hot all over his skin and the mixed sensations left him moaning and shivering. “Jay.”

Jared hummed, pushing Jensen’s shirt up even further so he could lick and bite at Jensen’s nipples. Jensen’s head was thrown back in pleasure and his fingers were pulling and twisting at Jared’s hair, the hood of his parka long since fallen down.

When a particular heavy shiver hit him, Jensen pulled Jared off of him with a violent tug. “Gonna give us both a cold.” He didn’t want to stop, but damn!

“So?” Jared moved further down, smoothing Jensen’s shirt back as he went. Much as he’d liked the view, he didn’t want him to suffer. “Think about it. A week in bed, just the two of us.” He winked up at him before undoing his pants.

“Fuck,” Jensen cursed, hips betraying him by pushing up eagerly. “Eric’s gonna kill you.”

“You really want to think about Eric right now?” Jared raised his eyebrow, slowly exposing Jensen’s cock to the cold air. He blew hot air on it, smirking when he saw it twitch.

The snowflakes hitting his cock along with Jared providing hot air had Jensen throw his head back on a groan, all doubts completely forgotten as Jared licked long stripes up his sensitive flesh. Before the cold could dominate, Jared engulfed him between his lips, taking him deep. Jensen bucked up and Jared forced him back down, one arm thrown across his chest.

Jared hummed around Jensen’s dick, deep-throating him before pulling back up. He slipped two of his fingers in alongside Jensen, getting them wet before he pushed Jensen’s jeans down a little further to make room. His fingers sought Jensen’s entrance and he entered just as Jensen’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“Motherfucker!” Jensen yelled out, now welcoming the cold falling in his face. It kept him level-headed, kept him from losing it completely. “Jared, dammit.”

Jared smiled up at him, mouth still wrapped around his cock and then he crooked his fingers and swallowed around Jensen’s cock and that was it, Jensen came with a yell of Jared’s name on his lips. Jared swallowed and licked him clean before he moved back up for a hungry kiss.

Jensen welcomed him back, replying eagerly, their tongues battling until Jensen’s taste had vanished and all that was left was them. Jared’s fingers were still buried inside of Jensen and as soon as Jensen had calmed down a bit, Jared started moving them, scissoring them apart, stretching him. “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Jensen complained. “Here?”

“Yes.” Jared stroked his fingers through Jensen’s hair, freeing him of some snow. “Definitely.”

“Alright,” Jensen cocked his head, wicked gleam in his eyes. “But it’s your turn to bottom.”

He clamped his legs around Jared and in one swift, trained movement he’d turned them both around so Jared was the one lying down in the snow and Jensen was straddling him. Jensen rose, pushing his pants down around his ankles until he could kneel comfortably above Jared, his parka still mostly keeping him warm.

Taking Jared’s hand in his, Jensen brought Jared’s fingers up to his lips and sucked down three of them, tongue trailing up and down the digits teasingly. “So sexy,” Jared moaned. “God, Jen.”

Jensen let go and led Jared’s hand back down between his legs, closing his eyes when Jared finished prepping him. The snowflakes were still falling around them and when Jensen’s kiss-swollen lips dropped open on a silent moan, head thrown back in bliss as Jared prepped him, the porch light illuminating him from behind, Jared’s rhythm faltered and he almost had to close his eyes as well because it was just too much.

“Love you so much,” he breathed. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

Jensen’s eyes opened and in reply, he opened Jared’s pants, taking a hold of Jared’s cock and holding him steady while Jared removed his fingers so Jensen could slowly lower himself down on him. Their gazes locked, it was easy to forget everything else around them and just get lost in the moment. But while they froze, they both seemed to realize they were actually freezing and Jensen chuckled. “This is crazy, Jay.”

“Crazy beautiful,” Jared replied with a grin.

“Corny, Jay. Very corny.” Jensen pulled up his hood and leaned down for a soft kiss before he reared back up, hands on Jared’s chest to gain leverage to ride him. His movements were slow and languid, belying the cold, until Jared sneaked his fingers back up under his sweater. Jensen shrieked at the unexpected cold directly on his skin and clenched his ass in retaliation.

“Ngh,” Jared groaned, twisting Jensen’s nipples before removing his hands and settling them on his hips instead, urging him to move faster. Jensen took the hint, bending his body backwards and speeding up, meeting Jared thrust for thrust. They were perfectly in synch again and when Jensen changed the angle, leaning forward to hover over Jared, blocking his view of everything but Jensen himself, Jared shuddered and came, spilling his seed deep inside of Jensen.

“Love you, too,” Jensen whispered, closing the space and lavishing him with slow, lazy kisses until Jared had come back down. Then Jensen reared back up, throwing his head back and catching snowflakes on his tongue. He laughed, simple and carefree. “And I love Canada.”

Jared had to agree. If it were for him, he’d be happy to spend the rest of his life right here, in this house, with Jensen and his dogs. He wasn’t about to say that, though. Too soon. “You know what I love?” he asked.

“Me?” Jensen guessed with a bright smile, the afterglow coursing high through his veins, making him sappy.

“Yeah, that, too.” Jared chuckled. “But you know what else?”

“Snow?” Jensen swiped his finger over Jared’s lips, collecting a few flakes and offering them out for Jared to taste.

Jared sucked on Jensen’s finger for a little longer than necessary, already getting distracted again. But once again the mood was broken when they both shivered. “I was gonna say a long, hot bath in our oversized tub while having some hot chocolate.”

“I like the sound of that,” Jensen smiled. “Especially the hot parts.” He nuzzled Jared’s face, his nose warm against Jared’s icy cheek.

“Come on, Frosty. Let’s get inside.” Jared moved, slipping out of Jensen with a slight groan. He was already starting to get hard again.

“Mrm,” Jensen protested weakly, face buried in the crook of Jared’s neck. “Warm here.”

Jared closed his eyes, hands petting Jensen’s hair. He could feel the weariness settle in as well, but they had to get up before they ended up falling asleep and freezing to death. If anyone found them like this, they’d make for awesome headlines. Jared chuckled. He’d rather avoid it though. With his last strength, he pushed Jensen off of him and them stood up, helping Jensen do the same. “Inside. Warmth. Bath.”

Jensen shivered, pulling the parka tighter around himself while Jared struggled to pull up his pants. “All of the above,” he agreed, reluctantly opening his parka so Jared could close his pants for him.

When he was done dressing Jensen, Jared turned and made his way back to the house. He opened the door and turned around to wait for Jensen. “You coming?” In reply he was hit with a fat snowball before Jensen came flying at him next and with apparently newfound strength he tackled him to the ground, pushing more snow down his sweater.

“Now run me a bath, bitch,” Jensen grinned and pushed himself back up, not bothering to extend a hand for Jared before he left for the kitchen, presumably to make hot chocolate and hopefully feed the dogs.

Jared was left on the ground, breathless and shivering, shaking his head. “I swear, if I didn’t love you so much…” he called out, then struggled up himself, shaking the snow out of his sweater. _His life would be pretty damn empty and sad,_ he finished in his mind before making his way upstairs to start the bath.


End file.
